Pequeña Locura de una Noche
by Hazel K. Minleil
Summary: Raven sale a dar un paseo nocturno, y siguiendo a un misterioso joven, vive una noche diferente a las demás. OneShot


**Una historia basada en una canción…**

**No soy dueña de los Teen Titans, y tampoco me gustaría, por que si así fuera, no serían tan exitosos.**

**Disfruten :)**

Volaba por las oscuras calles de Jump City, me hastiaba ya la sola idea de regresar a la torre ésta noche, tan solo para encontrarme con la 'Fiesta de la Pizza'

"Ah!"

Agité la cabeza intentando distraerme del recuerdo a queso extra, no me malentiendan no es que no me gusten la pizzas, la verdad es que son bastante buenas, pero no para comerlas tan seguido, una vez al año… ¿quizás?

Giré en una calle escasamente iluminada, edificios de oficinas con sus luces apagadas alrededor y ahí fue cuando lo vi salir de un callejón, nunca vi alguien así, con tranquilidad, como si se tratase de caminar por su propia casa, su parada de seguridad y postura de tener el poder y la situación en sus manos, me hizo recordar a Robin.

Sonreí amargamente, era realmente el motivo de mi salida, eludirlo, aún me costaba asumir su relación con Starfire.

Me quedé mirando el suelo un instante, luego recordé a aquel joven misterioso en el callejón, y ahogando penas de amor, ni lo pensé y lo seguí.

Había algo en su andar, como de saber vivir, me quedé encantada siguiéndolo, su misterio era cautivante, no pude evitar levitar a unos metros de él, como si de una película de suspenso se tratase y my afán fuera descubrir qué bomba desactivaría nuestro detective en la nueva historia de hoy.

"jaja…"

Me reí en voz baja, no pude evitarlo, mis pensamientos eran demasiado bobos hasta para mi misma.

Giró y noto mi mirar, me sonrojé, al parecer me habría escuchado reír, y para mi sorpresa, comenzó a sonreír.

Nos miramos un instante, que me pareció mágico… casi irónico, no me di cuenta cuándo dejé de levitar, pero seguramente ya había dejado de hacerlo cuando se me acercó y me tomó del brazo con dulzura, casi como si me conociera. Doblamos un par de calles y llegamos a una antigua estación de trenes. Caminamos por el viejo andén, Jump City se quedaba a oscuras, y entre pisadas, sentía que mi alma comenzaba a ver.

Algo en él me parecía conocido, lo miré expectante, a ver si me reconocía él también, y me quitaba la duda de saber, de dónde podría reconocer aquel perfume, aquellos pasos, o aquél cuerpo…

"¿No me reconoces?, pequeña Rae-Rae"

Me sonrió con un gesto de superioridad, aunque en ese momento, noté, no cualquiera me dice Rae-Rae.

"¿Red-X?"

Me detuve y lo miré, no sabiendo si esperar un si, o un no, y si estaba en lo correcto, ¿qué haría? Es el villano que Robin busca… Arruiné el momento al recordar a mi líder. Fruncí el ceño mirando hacia el suelo ante mis pies.

"¿Qué pasa linda? ¿A caso no me vas a intentar capturar para tu querido líder?"

Me miró con un gesto que podía interpretar como burla y agregó.

"Tengo Xenotium…"

Y me enseñó uno de esos frasquitos, jugando ante mis ojos.

"¿Te divierte a caso ésta situación?"

Le pregunté aún sin decidirme qué hacer, debía contactar al equipo. Sus movimientos me paralizaban, no se que locura humana le pasa a mi cuerpo que no es capaz de responder 'correctamente', debo comunicarme con los demás titanes…

Sus ojos, sus azules ojos me distraen, maldita sea su mirada, es como un hechizo.

Me rodeó, como inspeccionándome, permanecí impávida.

"¿Qué pretendes Red-X?"

Le lancé con impaciencia.

"Shhh… Rae-Rae, tranquila, ¿vas a llamar a tus amigos?"

Se detuvo a una distancia imprudente de mi cara, sentí su cálido aliento acariciar mis mejillas, estaba peligrosamente cerca y no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia sus labios, que junto a sus ojos hacían una mescla peligrosa.

"¿Le he gustado a nuestra pequeña titán?"

Me dijo con ironía y una sonrisa maliciosa, de verdad peligrosa, me 'llamaba'. Me pregunto, ¿dónde irá a parar tanta locura?... Locura es que Starfire me ganara en algo, me distraje, volví a recordar a mi líder, Robin, lo perdí, porque siempre tengo miedo de intentar, y Starfire ganó y el ganador, se lo lleva todo.

"Maldita sea!"

Sin premeditarlo si quiera, chillé, había olvidado un instante la situación en la que me encontraba, y que mi fantasía con Robin era un cuento de ayer.

Se quedó mirándome como bicho raro, esperando una explicación, que nunca llegó, pues seguí meditando, _¿Cómo llegué a Robin? ¿Por qué? Ésta situación no tiene nada que ver._ Miré a Red-X buscando mi respuesta, y simplemente encontré más razones para dudar de mi cordura, ésta noche estaba haciendo todo lo que no debía, debí llamar a los titanes, no lo hice, debí capturar a Red-X, no lo hice, debí volver a la torre y no deambular con un desconocido que quizás cuán relacionado se encuentre con Slade.

"¿Rae-Rae?" Me dijo no se si con paciencia o impaciencia, pero ya no aguanté.

"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ RED-X!"

"Jajajajaja calma pequeña titán, no es mi culpa que andes fantaseando cosas conmigo"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

Le lancé uno de esos típicos tarros de basura de lata, antiguos, por la cabeza, quizás ya era momento de capturar a éste gusano.

"¡Hey! No es necesario ser tan violenta, estábamos bien hasta ahora Rae"

Claro, éste gusano sabe de su encanto y tiene la indecencia de mirarme a los ojos, _¡Maldito!_ Me detuve y dando un suspiro, lo invité a caminar, y respondiéndome con una sonrisa, él me llevó a sonreír. Tal vez era un sueño, o a lo mejor, una fantasía, parecía tan ilusorio, una titán y un villano, qué dirían los demás… Al fin ha dejado de importarme, sentía que lo importante ahora era que él estaba conmigo ahí.

_Raven, despierta, es Red-X, no es cualquier joven humano, o demonio, es un criminal, ¿Por qué éstas con él como si fuese un amigo? … o algo más. _

_¡Raven! El es tu enemigo, ¡no puedes pensar así!_

_Tranquila, te estás dejando dominar por tu lado humano, ¡PEOR! Hormonal. _

"Jajajaja…"

Se rió de mi y mi aparente dilema, le respondí con el ceño fruncido, y continuamos caminando, sentía como una comodidad y calidez se apoderaba de nuestro momento.

"Llámame Jason, Jason Todd, un gusto conocerte"

Me sonrió alegremente, esta situación realmente me confundía, y en parte, me gustaba, le dediqué una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos, decidí seguir su juego, más que mal, él tenía las de perder, darme su nombre fue un movimiento muy estúpido, ¿qué villano en su sano juicio le diría a su captor su nombre? Cómo salir de las sombras tan estúpidamente.

"Ahora realmente creo que esto es una locura, le acabas de dar tu nombre a quien luego puede capturarte y acabar con tus días de libertad"

"¿Locura? Como digas, pequeña Rae-Rae"

Vaya con él y su seguridad, lo miré con desconfianza, no podía creer su osadía, dar su nombre y todavía provocarme.

"Rachel Roth, mucho gusto… _Jay-Jay_"

Lo último se lo dije hasta con malicia, '_si él iba a usar pseudónimos bobos conmigo, no iba a quedarse así, también merecía uno, quizás más estúpido'_, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, como si fuera una gran demostración de astucia.

Reímos, no pudimos evitarlo, ya no éramos parte de lo que el mundo llama criminal y heroína, pasamos simplemente a ser un par de adolescentes hormonales haciéndose compañía durante una fría noche, en los suburbios de Jump City.

Fueron largas horas de entenderse sin hablar, caminábamos hacia el noreste, casi buscando la aurora, el sol naciente, que tardaría hasta unas 3 horas más en salir. Mi lado humano de chica, empezó a fantasear con el misterioso hombre junto a mí, debía tener la edad de Robin más o menos, su cuerpo mostraba ser cosecha de constante ejercitación, bajo su chaqueta de cuero, su chaleco y playera, debía haber un hombre espectacular, un sueño de mujer, un deseo de amante. Había logrado controlar mis expresiones, lo se por que aún no nota que me la he llevado pensando en él de la forma más poco común en mi, y lo he descrito prácticamente como un sueño erótico que al fin se me ha hecho realidad.

Llegamos a un parque, no evitamos la ñoña necesidad de sentarnos en los columpios, y acabar mirando las estrellas.

"Está bella la noche, ¿no crees Rae-Rae?"

Me tomó de la mano y llevó hacia el pasto, nos acostamos sobre el colchón verde y disfrutamos la vista nocturna. _Al diablo con Robin, definitivamente, Jay-Jay me ha conquistado_. Sonreí ante mi determinación, era apresurada y fantasiosa, pero, me agradaba, me hacía sentir alegre, viva.

"Mira Rae, si te quedas mirando un grupo de estrellas, puedes ver como que se unen"

Estiró un brazo como queriendo demostrármelo, algo que obviamente yo no iba a poder ver.

"Que inculto Jason, se llaman constelaciones"

Me reí de él, y en un gesto infantil, hizo un puchero que me llevó a una carcajada que no pude retener. No puedo creer hasta qué me ha llevado ésta noche, pero realmente, me pareció muy tierno, me inundé de ganas de abrazarlo _¡Que ñoña RAVEN!_ Mi mente se reía, mi lado demoniaco estaba anotando todo esto para burlarse el resto de mi vida por ser tan rosa de pensamiento como Starfire. _Quizás ella fue una mala junta a final de cuentas_.

Bajo las estrellas confesó su soledad, comprendí y compartí ese sentimiento y no encontré nada, como un beso, para decirle que sí. La pasión fue un arrebato y simplemente nos envolvimos en lo que algunos llaman frenesí, del enamoramiento.

Me llené de dudas, de ilusión, de sueños, de pasión, ¿Qué será lo que me ha dado? ¿Dónde irá a parar tanta locura?... Ya me había preguntado esto antes. Hace unas horas. Entonces ¿Jason es mi locura? Sentí algo de temor, porque siempre tengo miedo de intentar. Lo tuve con Robin, y empiezo a tenerlo por Jason, aunque a Jay no lo conozco y sin embargo siento que si.

Solo por hoy, mañana veré si me arrepiento, pero esta vez, lo haré y no me detendré. Starfire una vez me preguntó por una cita de un artículo en una revista que estaba, digamos que intentando leer, que decía "… es mejor arrepentirse de hacerlo, que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho y no saber qué o como se siente…" digamos que esto me alienta a tomar ésta decisión, una realmente estúpida, pero debo probar.

Y me dejé de cuestionar…

A veces sueño su voz, mientras duermo en mi habitación en la torre. Robin fue el único que pidió explicaciones de por qué no llegué aquella noche a dormir, si no a hacer el desayuno. No le corresponde hacer el papel de padre protector así que con la alegría que inundaba mi vida, por los acontecimientos de aquella noche, simplemente, le metí dos tostadas en la boca para que no pudiera seguir hablando por el suficiente tiempo que me costaba desaparecer de la cocina con mi tazón de te y regresar a mi habitación a disfrutar el recuerdo.

**Éste Oneshot se me vino a la mente un día escuchando esta canción, que me gusta bastante, de Natalia Oreiro, "Donde irá"****, me inspiró a utilizarla como historia. Y la pareja, si bien no es precisamente mi favorita, pues prefiero Robin x Raven, aunque no lo paresca en este momento. Básicamente me parecía más propicio usar a Jason x Raven. **

**Red-X asumo que no me agradaría tanto como personaje si IsabellaRoth no lo hiciera tan interesante. También debo agradecerle a ella, pues en ese sentido me inspiró, jejeje.**

**Gracias por leer **

**:D**


End file.
